Spilt
by KittyA2017
Summary: This stroy is based on my real life and the cretor/writer. This stroy is writed/created by V.N.Yabantu. I have edited some parts so other can understand more and added abot more detail into the story. Enjoy :3
1. Prologue.

**Split**

Mia and Nelson (Nelly) have know. Each other their whole lives, they've not always had their best relationship with each other but they are both as strong as each other.

Through this book we will witness how they grow up, mature through the struggles and challenges of life togeather. We will also see a lot of heartbreak, joyment, sexual content and strong violences. **Read at your own risk!**


	2. A blast from the past

**22nd July 2005 (Newcastle)**

"Where are we going?" The young boy asked. "We're going to Edinburgh for a little while...it's going to be a holiday" his nervous looking mother replied. The boy sits back and begins to think. 'I've never been there before...Why didn't we just go to Uncle Joes in London like last time? It's always fun. Playing hide and seek, especially when DC Knights come over to play' The boy continues to think on.

"Terri what are we going to do, they're going to take him much sooner than than we get to Edinburgh" Sidney says. She looks down "I know but I can't lose him" she replies sadly.

 **January 16th 2014. (Dwellings house)**

"Nelly it's time to wake up" Ms Agnes says through the door. He groans and slowly wakes up. While rubbing his eyes he walks over to the picture. The pictures of his beautiful mother and his younger self. "Happy birthday Mam. I miss you every single day" he says while touching the picture.

(30 minutes later, 7:35am)

"Aggy" Nelly calls out. Ms Agnes walks over to him. "Can you please take me to see my mum after school?" He pleads. "Only if you don't get a later detention again". She replies coldly. His eyes widen "what!?" So your stopping is from seeing my dead mother on her birthday all because I'm late for school!" He shouts on. "Should be better behaved and maybe you'd get to see your little slag of a mother" she replies smirking. Belly flips and reaches out for his through. "Dare talk about my mother like that again and Black will be the last thing you'll see" he says fighting his grip more. She nods shocked by his enraged outburst. 

"Well..it's never a good morning without Nelly breakdown" a voice says.

Nelly turns around and releases Ms Agnes from his grip. "Divent start Mia, already had the aggrivator on me case so fuck off" he snarls and walks out slamming the door behind him.

"Jeez what's bit him in the ass" Mia says shrugging it off. "It's his mums birthday, it's the eighth one since she died. It's the first one since he was told she's dead" Ms Agnes says rubbing her throat. "His mum is dead?.." Mia says, Ms Agnes nods.

 ***During schoo lunchtime***

"Nelly I'll walk with you don't worry man the hardest part is over just know that" Dean says putting his arm around him. Nelly doesn't budge. It's been 2 hours since he spoke and all his friends have tried getting it out of him. The best they got was a sharp look. The only ones to succeed was Abz and Dean but that's was at period 1.

"Just give him space lads aye" Mr Hall says. Nelly walks off to the back field, keeping his hoodie over him head. Headphones in, doing what he does best. Shutting everyone out.

Mia is alone, walking along the back field to pass time till Sam gets back from the hospital. She sees Nelly leaning against the gates with his eyes shut closed, showing that he doesn't want to be bothered but hell she didn't care. 

"What are you not getting about leave me alone, get it through your thick skull" he say obviously sensing her presence, opening his eyes giving a sharp look. "Why you shutting everyone out, when it's not going to help anything" Mia says ignoring his rudeness. "Only thing making me feel better, now on your bike mate" he smirks as she clenches her fist. "I'm only trying to see if your alright but one little boy wants to have his moment of crying" she smirks back knowning she's pushing his buttons, which she's loves to do. 

"Mia I swear down, if you divent just fuck off and leave is alone-" he rises his voice while ripping out his headphone from his ears showing that he's getting frustrated. "Aw pootsey, need to control that temper" she smirks more getting ready to walk off. As much as she pisses him off Nelly knows deep down he can never hurt her. "..okay fine..we'll talk" he says giving up and realising what she wants. She sits beside him. "How come you didn't tell us your mam died?" She questions. "I didn't want your pity" he repliesemotionally. "So you couldn't even tell me, we used to tell each other everything. We we're best of friends. No matter what goes on between us, I'll always be there for you" she say sympathetically. He nods while looking down at the grass. They continue to talk some more about his mother.

 ***The graveyard, 4:00pm***

Nelly sits by his mothers grave, reminesing about his last days with her. He was the apple of her eye. There was nothing more she loved than her son, she was a lioness and he was her cub. Her first born.

"I'm sure she is very proud of you grandson. She loves you very much and would be proud to see how much you have grown into a handsome young man" a voice says. Nelly turns around and see his mothers farther Joseph Elliot Thulani Twabtu. He just couldn't believe his eyes, he hadn't seen this man since he was 9 years old and his grandfather was in hospital. He runs to him. "Pops thank you for coming.." he squeezes him into a hug. His grandfather hugs him tight.

"So how often do you come here?" Pops asks. "First time today" Nelly replies. "How come you never told me. It was eight years ago when they told me after I found her funeral booklet..do you know how much damage that did to me?" He sobs trying to wipe away the tears on his face. "It was a traumatic incident that happened to you, your brain blocked it out your head for years, the booklet was yours. You went to the funeral" Pops explains "But why didn't anyone remind me?" He tired to reason. "Whether they told you it not Nelson it would make no differences and you would still feel this way but she would not want you to dwell on this. She's would want you to live your life" Pops finalises. Nelly stands their in thought.

 **Struggles of life and love.**

 **February 14th 2014.**

"Mia you have a valentines" Syeda says handing her it. "Why? I've already with Conner and got his chocolates, so who could it be?" She takes it off Syeda and shakes it teasing Syeda. "Open it and find out" Syeda says getting impatient. Mia opens it. "Wait..I know that handwrighting" Syeda says as Mia shushes her looking around.

'Dear Granny,

Happy Valentines Day. I hope 

You are given a fantastic day. I know things haven't been great between us for a while but you know why that is and I shouldn't have overreacted. I want to thank you for the 16th, if it wasent for our talk I don't think I will have even left to go to the place so thanks for that. Never the less, I know Syeda is probably sitting next to you and she'll recognise my handwriting, if so could you please keep this ano mood and between us. Knowing Syeda she'll want to know what happened between us...Note the 16th is off limits. Thanks again

Love V'

Mia's heart begins to flutter and her cheeks burn red. "Awe your blushing" Syeda teases. Mia gives her the evil eyes meaning shut the fuck up. "So what happened between you two?" Syeda asked. "On his twelfth birthday..we er kissed, it was both our first kiss from anyone" Mia explains.

 ***Flash back, 26th March 2013***

Nelly heard a knock on the door, he goes off to answer it. "Happy birthday lil boy" she says smiling and gives a small hug. "Thank you Granny" he smirks " did you walk all this way from Cowgate just for me?" Nelly asks. "Yep" she nods. "Crazy girl" he smiles more. Mia continues to stare at his smile, she loves it and wishes e would smile more often. Nelly begins to notice her staring "1Direction are shit. Whaa who said that" he jokes. She snaps out of her trance. "Shall we watch a movie?" Nelly suggested so that he could break the sudden awkwardness. "Whites chicks or Big mommas house?" He asked. "Don't ask stupid questions, we watched Big Mommas house last night so white chicks it is" she replies smirking.

 ***45 Minutes later***

They're laying togeather on the bed watching the movie. Mia's head on Nellys chest, listening to his heartbeat while he laughes hysterically. She laughs at the scene and cuddles tighter to him. Nellys face pulls a puzzled look. '..why is she acting like this?' He thinks. He pauses the movie "what's up with you today?" Nelly asked out if the random. "What do you mean?" She asks. "What with all the hugging and staring? The touching too?" He replies staring at her blue crystal eyes.

She stutters alittle, nervously replys "..I-I like you" Nellys eyes widen and jaw drops. "How long for and since when?" He asks. "Since the day you stuck up for me" she admits leaning closer to him. "Don't worry I'm not gonna..." she gets interrupted by Nelly impulsive kiss. Terribly surprised by his actions but she likes it. She kiss his back while he places his hand in her face, she wraps her arms around his waist.

 ***Several minutes later, both Nelly and Mia snaps out of it both fluttered***


End file.
